No One Else
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: No one else could understand me like he could. But I couldn't understand him and I kept pushing him away. He's my fear. He's my love. There is no one else I would rather be with than him.
1. No One Else Intro

I was secretly in love and I never knew that I would fall this hard. Fall for someone I knew or thought didn't love me. The mystery in his eyes and the smile he gave me as he walks by, I wished I could understand him like he could understand me. It seemed his eyes would never lie. Though, I kept running from him, but he found his way back to me again and again. I wondered why. He left me wondering if he did have feelings for me. Why should words be spoken? Words didn't have to be spoken. The words I spoke to him were so cruel, yet he ended up staying for a while. With every touch that I feel, confused and dazed. I couldn't even breathe. Could it be that I am madly in love?

Whatever it is, I never wanted it to go away. I wanted him to hold me, kiss me, and love me. I knew he was the one, I felt it in my heart. For just one moment at least one moment, I needed him to be mine. Every night I dreamed of him. I didn't need perfection. I needed pure and honest love. He would make my needs and wants come true. I didn't have any doubt. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Life has so much meaning now, all because of him. Anything was possible when I would be around him. One night was all I asked for. Just stay with me tonight. Watching the moon, with the moonlight, its brightness softened in the haze covered sky, lit the night where we stood. His eyes shining like the stars above.

Smiling down at me, he wrapped me in his arms. I can feel his heart beat against mine. I can feel his breathing. My heart cried out for him. I put up a wall whenever I was near him. I feared that I would be hurt by him. But he saw right through that wall and somehow he knew the truth. Then I heard his pleading voice. Slowly my heart started to open up for him. My heart whispered his name a thousand times.

Not giving up, his arms around me again. Already I feel the tears in my eyes. But he wouldn't let go. I turned and face him once again. He knew I was scared, but I didn't have to be. His hand gently cupped my chin. We kissed under the moonlight. A kiss filled with of strong love. Tears would fall down my cheeks, though he kissed my tears away. Then a kiss with much more love and passion than before, he whispered words that I've always wanted him to say, "I love you and I am here to stay."


	2. No Need For Attitude

All I could do was think about him. How would I know if he was truly in love with me? The man that I was in love with was my worst enemy. Well a fear of mine. It's weird right? Yeah, but love is complicated. I knew that he was not like other guys. If he was in a relationship, he would be committed to the relationship. That's just one thing I loved about him. If only he, the one my heart desired, knew how I felt about him, maybe everything would be different.

I had one more problem, a guy that I never cared about, as a matter a fact, I never liked. He seemed to be the "perfect" guy…but he was nowhere near that! My life was upside down. I felt like I couldn't make my own choices. My family lived high class. Of course everyone in some way had to be better than that other person. I never thought of myself as the better person or stuck up but I was treated that way. Most of the people I knew wanted to act like they were my friend, but I didn't want that. All I really want was to be treated like any other person. I want to just have people around me that see who I really am. Was that so much to ask?

It all started at a company celebration party that my father worked for. The business was on an all time high. He had his good friend, Max Davidson, who was the supervisor and well Max has a son named Isaac. I never liked him. He thinks he is too good for any and everything. He thinks he can get whatever he wants when he wants but he just needed a reality check. I had no choice but to attend, since it was for my father. Every year, ever since I could remember, the routine had been the same: mingle among the party guests and endure comments of how much I resembled my mother.

Then there was Chad, the love of my life. He was the star basketball player of our school, along with his best friend Troy and every girls dream. Isaac didn't like Chad and of course tried to compete in school but Chad would always show him up. Every girl wanted him, but he wouldn't pay them any mind. He had something or someone else on his mind. Of course I was one of those girls but I never showed that I had an interest. Every time I would see Chad, my heart would race? In love so young? Well I know what I'm talking about. I know that I do have very strong feelings for him. I knew I really wanted to be with him. I wish I could tell him how much I love him, but I was scared.

Voices in the room drifted off as I isolated myself from everyone. Everyone just wanted to grin in your face, ask all kinds of questions. They just wanted to be nosey. Then there was gossip for people to spread and it would go around for weeks. The fact that there was a new topic for people to talk about every day, made it worse. I never got into all of the mess. Though, the truth about me was obvious…people were just too blind to see. Not that I had told anyone, ever, or that anyone had guessed, thankfully, but I was so in love with Chad. I knew it was sad and kind of desperate, but I didn't care. No one suspected anything and if anyone did, I would just deny it like it was nothing and the subject would be dropped.

At that moment I had butterflies in my stomach, not that it showed of course. I had years of practice to hide them. I didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen. I was just standing against the wall, when Chad walked up to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Taylor."

"Um…hey"

"Why are you just standing here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well it would be better if you would at least smile and talk."

"Well it would be better if I was at home right now but that's not going to happen."

I know I may seem a little harsh. But it's to cover up how I really feel and sometimes I felt like he would be the type that would smooth talk you then break your heart. I just couldn't have that.

"You have to get an attitude. Why do you always have an attitude with me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Why? I haven't done anything to you."

"I just don't like you."

We stared into each other's eyes.

"Look, I just want to know what I have done to you."

He knew how I felt. I knew he did. I couldn't say anything. I walked away slowly from him. I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I felt that in some way we were connected. I don't know.

Then Isaac came up to me. Just when I thought the night wouldn't get any worse.

"Well it's nice to see you, Ms. Mckessie."

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the act. You look like a damn fool."

"You know me so well, huh? Maybe that's why we look good together."

"What? Whoever gave you that idea must be blind or hit their head."

"Come on, Taylor, you know you want me. I mean if you're with me, you have everyone at your feet."

"You have really lost your mind! Get it through you head, I don't want to be with you!"

I angrily walked away from him. I just wanted to go home! This night was not my night. So minute by minute…I couldn't stand being there. It was so hard for me to be in the same school with the one that I love and the one that I hate. Now I have to stay in the same room with them.

"To my good friend, Max, I congratulate you for your hard work!" I heard my father say.

I sighed, sitting at a table by myself. Chad sat next to me. I was about to get up but he stopped me.

"Taylor, I'm sorry about earlier," he said. "I just want to have at least one conversation with you."

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"At least I tried," he said standing up.

"I guess we can talk for a few minutes."

He sat back down and moved his chair closer to me. At first we were both nervous and really didn't know what to say but after a while it got better and we talked the rest of the night.

I could tell that he knew I felt out of place, just like he felt.

He discreetly asked me, "Do you know any of these people?"

I shook my head. "Not really. They're mostly business associates of my father's, and a few friends from my mother's social clubs."

"Taylor?" he asked. "Is this really what you want?"

I shrugged. "I always think about that but I don't know. I've just been different than others and not let all of this go to my head."

"You are different, in a good way of course. To be honest, I thought you would be stuck-up like every other girl. But you have a mind of your own."

I sighed. "Well that was…nice to know, you were being honest."

Chad smiled.

I never knew that I could actually have a descent conversation with him without unnecessary arguing or trying to stay away from him. It was time to leave; I was walking to my parent's car when Chad grabbed my hand.

He smiled at me. "I'm glad we talked because I don't think I could've lasted another minute. So now there is no need for you to have an attitude with me anymore, right? "

I smiled too. "Thank you...but I'll have to think about that last part."

He nodded but looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. He knew there was something different. It was silent and he held my hand. I didn't know what it was. It felt so awkward at the moment because I didn't know what he was going to do. It was so much about him that I didn't know. Maybe that's why I was afraid. But he was truly being genuine and he gave this feeling that I can trust him.

I couldn't believe he complimented me. I could never forget that. My feelings for him kept getting stronger. I needed to understand him. I needed him to be close to me. I needed him to know I truly feel. Chad meant more to me than a fling or just to say I was with him. I wanted and needed a real relationship with him. The only thing that would get in the way of that is every jealous person around. It's childish and the worst thing about it is that no one would be happy. Though, I was determined. So maybe the night wasn't so bad. Maybe one day I could tell Chad how I feel about him. Maybe one day I could learn to understand him. But of course I knew, it's not going to be easy though…


	3. Wondering

I went through the front courtyard to get inside of the school but there was a huge crowd there so it was hard to get through. I was so glad it was Friday! I walked into the school and smiled when my friends waiting for me.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey!" Gabriella, Kelsi, and Martha said eagerly.

"So what's been going on with you?" Gabriella questioned.

I started to smile again. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Kelsi asked.

"Just random things. It's nothing important."

They looked at me with question but didn't say anything.

"Taylor, you can't say hi to me now?" Isaac asked standing behind me.

I rolled my eyes turning around. "I really don't care to say hi to you."

"So when we are at school you act like you can't talk to me but you were practically all over me any other time."

I glared at him. "You know, you are so childish and you know that's a lie! Like I said, I don't like you; I don't want to talk to you!"

Once again, I angrily walked away not wanting to cause a scene. Isaac was the kind of guy that was only liked because of how much money he has and the fact that he flaunts everything he has around. He does stupid things just to get attention. A lot of girls was so blind to see who he really was but they would follow him around like he is some sort of king…it was sickening.

But anyway, I wasn't going to let him ruin my morning. But it wasn't over. One of Isaac's ex-girlfriends, Gina Bryant came from the opposite direction and stood in front of me. She is someone that only the guys that acted like dogs would want. She was very messy, dramatic.

"You must really enjoy being the worst part of my day," I snapped.

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't appreciate you flirting with Isaac and Chad," Gina snapped back.

"What? No one said I was flirting with neither one and it's not my fault they are always around me!"

"Just stay away from them, especially Chad, because with you around him he doesn't have time for me."

"He probably doesn't want to have time for you! You are so stuck on yourself! Not every guy has to like you!"

"Please, the only reason why they are giving you attention is because they are trying to make me jealous and they know how easy and helpless you are. After all of this is over with, they will want me and I will have Chad. Isaac still wants me so I'll just have him still wrapped around my finger."

"Just keep stroking your own ego. You are nothing but a stuck-up, conceited, bratty bitch!"

I became even more aggravated and went to class. When I walked in the classroom I saw Chad. He smiled at me. I smiled back and sat down. The whole time in class we didn't say anything to each other…until after class. Chad was standing at the door apparently waiting for me.

"You really should pay attention in class," he smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you look like your mind was somewhere else."

"Well maybe it was but I just have a lot on my mind. What Mr. Lawrence was saying was boring and I already knew everything. A waste of time of my time."

"So we can talk now without any attitude! And you actually have a sense of humor."

"Yes, we can talk but that doesn't mean anything changes," I smiled.

"What can I do for you to change your mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can just not say anything."

I was walking to my next class and Chad followed me. He kept looking at me. I began to feel nervous but then I thought it was sweet of him to try so hard. What was it about me that he was interested in? Why did he always want to be around me?

Later that day, Chad just got out of basketball practice. There was no one else in the hallway. Well except for me but he didn't know. He was at his locker, when Gina saw that he was alone and she had the perfect opportunity to flirt with him. Gina slowly walked towards him.

"Hi Chad," she said in a sweet tone.

He sighed deeply and ignored her. I was eavesdropping just to see and hear what was going to happen.

"I wanted to tell you ."

I rolled my eyes. She is trying way too hard.

"Yeah, whatever," Chad said. "Now would you leave me alone?"

Gina was now getting annoyed so she thought of something that would maybe get his attention. As soon as Chad turned back around from closing his locker Gina tried to kiss him! But Chad immediately moved away from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Come on Chad, you know you want me!" Gina said smiling.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" he snapped and walked away.

I tried to hold back from laughing. I was walking down the hall and glanced at Chad. He was staring at me just like I knew he would be. I smiled and continued walking to class.

Of course, Gina was looking and she was getting aggravated. It didn't seem like he was trying to make her jealous. I really did know the truth; he didn't like Gina and had some type of interested in me.

The day went by so fast but it was not over. It had seemed like a million things to do. I let my mind wander. I didn't think that I was obsessed, but I knew that I thought about Chad more than anything else. So maybe I was… that didn't mean I would stop. I might be a love sick fool, but I did have my pride.

Forcibly taking my mind off of him, I started to think about what I'm going to do when I graduate. I had it all planned out but now I just don't know. Everything is changing and now I feel like I am only trying to please my parents but not trying to do what I want. I could just be wrong but-

"Taylor!"

Surprised, I jumped turning around. Chad was walking out the gym door.

I frowned. "What could you possibly want?"

"You dropped your journal, but I guess since you don't want it, it was a waste of time for me to give it back."

Glaring at him, I took it. "Thanks, I guess." When it was in front of everyone, I was able to ignore the butterflies and everything else that he made me feel. But I couldn't if I was alone with him.

Folding his arms in front of him, he looked at me up and down. "Are you trying to avoid me again and have an attitude? I thought we got passed that?"

"Did you ever stop to think how much trouble you have caused for me? Maybe that's why I don't like being around you, Chad!"

"What do you mean by that?"

All of a sudden I couldn't help but to smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Your girlfriend told me to stay away from you…and well you are the one that can't stay away from me."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gina."

"I don't like her! Why in the hell would you say something like that?"

"That's not what she thinks."

He started laughing.

"I'm serious."

"Well there is someone else that I have in mind."

He stared at me. I wanted to know what was going through his mind.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I sighed. "Whatever. I have to go."

Before I could walk away, Chad grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and turning me around.

"You were looking very sexy walking down the hall today."

Our faces were so close.

"Chad," I whispered.

"Shh…" he replied getting closer.

He lowered his head and captured my lips. I was shocked. I thought to push him away But I not only couldn't but wouldn't. I forgot everything. I felt my heart rate accelerate, my breath being taken away, and I lost all my thoughts.

I absorbed in the way I was feeling. He deepened the kiss and I couldn't get enough of the way he felt. But then I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"You kissed me...why?"

"Are you surprised?"

"I don't know," I sighed, looking off to the side.

Chad kissed me again. He pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

I didn't say anything just looked down. He had me speechless.

"You must be denying something but you don't have to. I know more about you than anyone would know…maybe even more that you don't know yourself."

With that, Chad left. I couldn't believe what just happened, let alone let myself get so wrapped up in my feelings for him. No matter what I told Chad and how I acted around him, it was no point. What did he mean by he knew more about me than anyone would know? It was so much I didn't know about him. He was just a mystery to me.


	4. Falling More Than I Should

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!" I hit my alarm off, waking up in a haze. As I slowly begun to open my eyes, the sunlight blinding me for a brief moment, I groaned and pretty much fell out of bed. My dad looked in the door; he was wearing a suit and tie and carrying his briefcase.

"Taylor, I'm headed to Paris for a few days for work. Have a great first day back at school, and don't give your mother any trouble!" he said.

"Do I ever give her trouble? Thanks I will."

I rushed to get dressed hoping to look my best, although I always do. Going downstairs, saying good-bye to my mom and rushing to my car, I got to school just in time.

"Hey Tay! What's wrong?" Gabriella asked leaning again the locker.

"Something happened to me yesterday that was unbelievable."

"Oooh, do tell," Gaby said eagerly.

"Well, it was after school, I was in a hurry to get to my car and I wasn't really paying attention so I dropped my notebook and…" I explained but I immediately stopped, being completely distracted.

"Taylor?" Gabriella said, looking in the direction I was looking.

Chad walked passed us. He had such a strong, hard physique. I was still in a daze over what happened.

Gabriella tapped my shoulder, "Taylor, what's wrong?"

"Gaby…Chad gave me my notebook back and he…kissed me," I explained.

"No way…Chad? Chad Danforth? We are talking about the same Chad, right?

"Yes, Chad Danforth. Why are you saying it like that?" I asked.

"What? You had your first kiss with Chad. Not to mention the fact that you said that you didn't like him."

"I know but I lied," I said closing my locker."

"So what does this mean for the two of you?"

"I don't know. It's very confusing."

"Well don't worry about it, Tay. No one else knows right?"

"No," I sighed.

"Ok, well no one else will know. But I have to go so we will talk more about this later."

"Ok." I sighed again.

"Well Ms. Mckessie, I gave you enough time to think about what you are going to do for me. So what do I look forward to?"

I should have known this was going to happen.

Turning around, I said, "You know what? You are really getting on my last nerve! You are such an ass!"

"Watch it!" Isaac glared.

"No, you watch it!" I glared back. "I really don't know what your problem is and I really don't appreciate how everyday you have to treat me like I'm one of your little sluts. Now I have to go to class."

I slammed my locker closed and walked away.

Isaac was prepared for a comeback but then the shrill of the bell interrupted him.

"Taylor! Stop!" Chad called jogging down the hallway.

"I don't want to talk!"

"Hey!" He took my hand and pulled me to him. "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of him for you. You can't let your nerves get to you," he said.

"Thank you," I whispered. "But you don't have to fight just because of me."

"Well it will actually benefit both of us because Isaac needs to get his ass kicked," he whispered back pulling my face toward his but before he could get any closer, I pulled away.

"You should go."

I walked down the emptying hallway and turned to look at him one last time before heading up the stairs. Chad stood there then turned in the opposite direction. Maybe there was something or could be something developing between us?

* * *

Going to lunch, I was walking down the stairs trying to beat the crowd but I wasn't so lucky and everyone was running down the stairs. I was pushed and almost fell until someone caught me.

"You ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, are you stalking me now?"

He laughed. "That is such a strong and disturbing way to say it but no I guess it was meant for us to be in the same place at the same time."

"If that's what you think."

We were standing by the stairwell alone by now and I felt the butterflies in my stomach again.

"Can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to act so distant when you're around me?"

"Chad, why do you ask me the same question?"

"You never answer me. You are always saying it's because you don't like me, but I know it's not that."

"You said that you knew more about me than anyone else would know. You can probably answer your own question."

"You are still trying not to answer me," he said stepping closer towards me.

"Chad, I don't have an answer for you."

He smiled. "Maybe I do have the answer but it would be better if I would know that I am right hearing it from you."

"I told you, I don't have an answer for you."

"Well since you refuse to answer me, I will let it go…just for a while."

He walked away from me heading to meet up with his friends. I was trying to collect all my thoughts. Until…

"You sneaky slut!" someone yelled.

I closed my eyes for a moment. I really didn't need this right now. It's so much bull shit I can take in one day and today had too much bull shit going on!

Gina glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Chad alone? He is mine and you can have Isaac. After what he did to me last night he doesn't deserve another chance with me!"

"Chad came to me! I don't have to explain myself and I don't want Isaac!"

"Isaac made his choice. If he wants someone like you, then whatever, I just can't believe he would leave me for a nobody."

I got really angry. "First of all, I don't know who you are talking to like that! You're the one that put yourself out there for guys to use you for a one night stand! I'm not like that but I must be a threat or something. But I don't even do anything. "

"You're no threat to me you just always have to be around when I need to be with Chad. Then once Isaac see Chad with me, he will want me back."

"I will not let you use Chad like that. If you think that's how you can get noticed, you don't have any self respect! He is not going to fall for you like you want him to. You can try throwing yourself at him all you want but it's not going to work!"

If Chad wanted Gina, they would be together. He wouldn't be paying any attention to me. She was just putting up a front. Isaac was the one Gina really wanted. She basically admitted it. But if Chad was stupid enough to fall for her, it would break my heart.

* * *

The day went on in a boring blur. I was tired, ready to go home, lock myself in my room, and read a good book! As I walked through the parking lot to my car, I saw Isaac standing near my car.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this…" I frowned.

"If I was Danforth, you would have time! Why are you always with him?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh so now your fucking him but not me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I have never slept with Chad and I'm sure as hell not going to sleep with you!"

"Taylor, you are with me and that means you do what I say. You need to have more respect for me!"

"You got me really twisted. I don't have any damn interest in you. I'm not one of those girls who don't have a mind of their own to see who you really are! You are not going to bossing me around!"

He laughed. "There is no need for jealousy, Taylor."

"Jealousy? I don't know what's going on in your head but you need to get help!" I was about to get in my car, when Isaac grabbed me. "Let me go!"

"I have every right to you! You must forget your father does work for my father even if they are good friends."

"Well that's them but I want nothing to do with you!"

Isaac became angry. He tightened his grip around my arm.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

I gasped. Chad is actually standing up for me!

"Juliet, here's your fake ass Romeo! Danforth, you need to leave and let me handle my business."

"I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to let her go. You're hurting her," Chad stepped closer.

Isaac frowned at him then me. "Ok then." He pushed me to the ground. He then made his way to Chad and tried to hit him. Chad dodged him and punched him, knocking him to the ground.

"I told you to leave her alone."

Isaac got up, whipping the blood from the side of his mouth. "You better watch your back." He left going to his car.

Chad walked towards me. "Are you ok?" he asked, helping me up.

I only nodded.

He grabbed my hand. "You're bleeding," he said noticing a cut on my palm.

"Chad, it's not that big a deal," I said looking at my palm.

He smiled and took me back into the school building to the nurse's office. He got an alcohol pad and a band aid.

"It might burn a little."

I winced as I watched him clean the cut and put the band aid on.

"Is that better?"

I nodded again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We walked out the building and back to my car.

"Chad, what you did…I …"

"I just want you to be safe."

"…Ok."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye, Chad."

I got into my car and watched Chad from the rear view mirror get into his car. Right then I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him but that was just going to be too embarrassing. I felt like I could have a relationship with him. But the only thing that bothered me was the fact that I didn't know if he would want a real relationship and all the drama. I didn't know how he thought of me. Could I be just that easy for him to take advantage of? Maybe that's why he kissed me like that to see what my reaction would have been? But I couldn't think like that. Maybe one day I might tell him how I feel.


	5. A Break

I took a momentary break from my homework to look outside my window. It was the weekend, but I was overwhelmed with schoolwork. My work load was much heavier, since I had AP classes. I leaned back in my chair and groaned in frustration. Here it was, a beautiful Saturday afternoon and I was stuck with a pile of work. I thought for a moment and I needed to talk to Gabriella about my situation with Chad. To much surprise, Gabriella was calling my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tay! So have you figured out what you are going to do about your situation?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it but I really don't know."

"Do you really like him?"

"That's an understatement. I think...I mean I that a have very strong feeling for him..."

Gaby paused. "You love him?"

I sighed loudly into the phone. "Gabriella, your making it sound like a bad thing! He did kiss me. But before that he said that he had someone in mind! I don't know if he lied about Gina and really does like her or someone I never would think of!"

"Taylor," Gabriella replied, "Calm down!

"Wha-what?"

"It's going to be ok. I'm sure that it will all work out," Gaby tried to reassure me.

"Are you positive? Because I can't take it anymore."

Gabriella giggled. "Positive, Tay."

"OK, thanks."

"I got to go now. Talk to you later, Tay."

"Bye."

I hung up and sighed looking around my room. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I went downstairs to see what my mom was doing so I could have a talk with her.

"Taylor, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said sitting on the couch. "But I do need to talk to you."

"And what would it be about?"

"Well this certain person might have an interest in me just like I have an interest in him. But I don't know if he is true or not."

"Have you thought that the same way you are feeling now, he might feel the same? Maybe he just doesn't know how to approach you."

"Yeah, maybe…but it's so frustrating. I can't keep thinking about something that might not even be true." I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to finish up my work."

"How about you finish tomorrow and we go shopping?" my mother suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

We left the house and went from store to store, buying different types of outfits and accessories. Swiping credit cards over and over again and surprisingly, we didn't go overboard with it! It felt good just to go out the house, instead of sitting in my room stressing all day. I still thought about Chad but a bad thought about him didn't cross my mind. That was the purpose. So all in all, I didn't feel as bad as I did and as a bonus, I got new clothes that I can show off!

* * *

The next day, I finished all my work and had all my focus on we all know who! I didn't bother to try to talk to my mother because I knew she would tell my father and he would probably think the guy is Isaac. Isaac was the only guy my father would accept because he's Max's damn son!

That night I had the house to myself because my parents went out as usual. It was almost 10 o' clock and the doorbell rung. Who could that be?

I looked out the peephole and saw it was Chad. I was shocked.

I opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. I know it's late but I wanted to give you this."

He handed me a folded piece of paper. I looked at him then took the paper. I opened it and it was his phone number.

"Your number?" I raised my eye brow.

"Yeah, I kept thinking about what happened Friday and well if anything like that happens again you can call me. I know that if I asked you for your number you would think that my reason wasn't true. I don't want to risk anything happening to you. And like I said if any time you need me, you can just call."

"I would believe that reason," I smiled. "Thank you."

There was an uneasy silence. I tried so hard to think of something to say to him. He smiled back and kissed my cheek. I was stunned. He went back to his car, got in and drove off. I slowly closed the door.

The words of my favorite love song played over and over in my head; I unconsciously started humming. I was in another world entirely, a world that seemed so perfect to me. I was...in love.


	6. So Close Yet So Far

Today was going to be a good day! I knew it was and I was so excited! I picked my outfit out the night before, but now, looking at it, it seemed like it didn't feel right to wear. I decided to wear something that had a darker color. I gave myself a nod of approval after I was completely dressed.

I arrived at school at 8:15. Perfect. I felt different. As usual the front of the school was crowded so I went through the side door to the gym. I hurried to class. I turned the corner not really paying attention of who could be coming and I bumped into Chad. I looked up at him and our eyes met.

"Sorry…"

"Its fine…" he grinned and continued walking down the hall.

Gabriella came up to me and smiled "Cute outfit!"

"Thank you!"

"Someone is in a better mood today?"

I smiled. "I'm just going to let everything go. Right now I'm just going to be myself and not going to let that shit get to me." I know I was lying but I didn't want to tell her my true reason about Chad coming to my house.

As we walked to class, I glanced at Chad, who was walking pass and smiled. He smiled back. That was basically how the rest of the day went. We didn't say anything, just looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

I went home and saw that my mother was there. I didn't want to talk so I just hoped that I could hurry and go up to my room.

"I know you are not about to walk pass without saying something."

"Damn!" I said to myself and slowly went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Taylor? You have been so quiet lately," my mother asked.

"Just got a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh, well don't worry too much about whatever it is."

"Yeah…ok…"

I went upstairs and put my books on my desk. I sat on the bed and decided to go take a drive. I left my room and went to my mom's room.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while."

"Ok, but don't be out long."

"I won't," I said leaving out the room and going downstairs.

Not sure where I was going, I got into my car and drove around the neighborhood. At this point it didn't matter where I ended up. Where I ended up was at the new café that just opened the other day. I got out the car and went inside, looking around. It was really big but still over crowded.

I spotted a couple of people from school. I sighed. I should've known. This would be the talk around school, then everybody's hangout. I sat at a table until some unwanted guess came. We all know who it was.

"Damn girl, we just can't stay away from each other," Isaac said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not here for you! I told you to stay away from me."

"How can I not be near you when we are in the same building?"

"Well you stay your ass on that side and I stay over here. That would work for me."

"You can stop pretending since Danforth isn't here."

"You are so fucking twisted! I don't care whether Chad is here or not!"

"You are playing hard to get and I like that but this front your putting up and acting like such a bitch is pissing me the fuck of!"

"I don't have to put up a front like you. You know, you really need to stay out of other people's business. You need to go annoy somebody else," I snapped, getting up from my chair and walked away.

I was about to leave, until I saw Chad walking in. He came towards me and smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that wanted to see why there is so much fuss over this place."

I shrugged. "Well they have to do something about this overcrowded situation."

"We can sit there," Chad pointed at a table in the corner.

"I was just about to leave, I can't…"

"Just stay for a few more minutes."

I thought for a moment. "…Ok."

I sat at the table and Chad got something to drink. I didn't take my eyes off of him as he stood at the counter to give the order. He returned a few moments later. He set the cappuccino down in front of me and sat next to me.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

I looked at him and slowly sipped my drink.

"So why were you in such a hurry to leave?"

I kept glancing at Isaac and Gina, who were glaring at us. I was really uncomfortable. Chad noticed and turned around looking at them.

He stood up, "Come on…" he gently took my hand.

I looked up at him. "Ok?"

I got my cup and Chad did as well. We walked outside and stood by his car.

"Are you ok, now?" he asked

"Everything's fine," I said flatly not looking at him. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"You're lying to me again," Chad said in a soft gentle tone. He looked deep in my eyes and whispered, "I'm only focused on you and I told you that if anything is bothering you, you can tell me."

"I know that, but…"

"But nothing."

Then I looked into his eyes again, the most beautiful brown color I had ever seen. "Chad, why is that every time I'm in something you are always there? Why do you care so much?" I asked as my heart started beating faster.

"That's something I can't answer right now," he said.

I was hoping for an answer. I looked down at my cup.

"Don't worry about anything else. Those two can't hurt us when we are together."

My head shot up. "What?"

He pulled me closer. "Have you ever thought about it? When I'm by myself, Gina comes around but when I'm with you she doesn't. It's the same with Isaac when he tries to get to you. So if you were to have left before I came, I wouldn't have stayed either."

"Gina is only trying to make Isaac jealous and want her back."

"I know that. That's why I don't pay attention to her. Even if that wasn't the case, Gina is not my type."

I smiled. "That says a lot…"

"You think that I would go with any girl."

"Well don't you? You go for the girls that have bad attitudes, talks about their selves all the time, one that can please you in every way possible."

"Actually, it's the total opposite. I would rather have a girl that can be herself, she doesn't have a bad attitude, and I have respect for her to know whether she wants to go that far or not. I would want her to be satisfied in that way as well."

"I never thought that you would have sense not to fall for someone like Gina. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Does that mean that you have changed how you feel about me?"

"No, you will have to try a little bit harder."

I pulled away from him and headed to my car. I looked back. Chad was still standing there. I never knew I could have an effect on him like he had on me.

* * *

As I pulled up into the driveway and got out the car. The image of me and Chad being so close replayed in my head. I opened the door and went inside. I slowly closed the door leaning against it, smiling. I couldn't describe how I was feeling.

"Taylor?" Mom called.

I walked into the living room.

"Hey!" I said in a cheerful tone.

"Why are you in such a cheerful mood?"

"It's nothing important!"

"Ok then."

I smiled even harder and walked up stairs. I took a long shower and crawled under the covers. I fell asleep, dreaming about Chad. I had to figure out how to tell Chad how I really felt about him. I didn't care if he didn't feel the same way, even though I want him to. I just needed him to know.


	7. Company Party

"I'm tired of going to company parties. Why can't I just stay home?" I asked.

"This is for family and you are going," Dad replied.

"But…."

"Isaac will be there so you will have someone to talk to," Mom stated.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"Well, we are still going."

I rushed up to my room and I sat on my bed.

"Taylor, hurry up and get ready!" Mom said, standing at my bedroom door.

I got up and went to my closet to find something to wear. I was already in a bad mood and going to this party will be hell for me.

I sat in front of my dresser mirror, grudgingly running a brush through my hair. I was angry and disgusted. I am sick of this. My parents are playing matchmakers. What the hell? They just think that Isaac is perfect. But it's my fault. Why can't I tell them the truth. I don't want to hurt them but I'm just hurting myself.

"Taylor, are you ready, yet!" Dad called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I sighed and came downstairs. Mom smiled at me and I gave her a weak smile. She knew something was bothering me but I just didn't want to tell her and she didn't ask.

"Let's go before we are late," Dad said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I got in the back seat of the car and stayed quiet. We left the house and were on our way to the Davidson's house which was only a few blocks away.

When we got there, I got out the car and followed my parents to the door. Dad had rung the door bell. Mrs. Davidson answered the door.

"Hello, come on in," she greeted.

We came in and followed her to the party. The big backyard had been transformed into a formal, yet festive venue. Tea lights, strung from the trees and the balcony of the house added to the illumination already given by the moon. The guests conversed amongst each other, pausing occasionally to sip their champagne or to taste the hors d'oeuvres offered by the caterers. Moments later, a middle aged woman approached us.

"Linda," my mother said, "you remember my daughter, Taylor, don't you?"

I smiled, politely, though my smile hid how I really felt, which wasn't good at all. "Here we go again," I thought to myself.

No sooner had I finished my thought, when Linda commented, "Oh, but of course I remember her. My goodness, you have grown into quite a nice young lady, and you are looking more and more like your mother."

"Mom, I…"

"Taylor, here comes Isaac," Mom interrupted.

Isaac came up to us with a fake ass grin.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mentally said.

"Hey, Taylor!" Isaac said.

I could see through his "nice" demeanor.

"Hi," I said flatly.

My mother eased her way over to my father, leaving me to deal with Isaac and Linda.

Linda smiled. "I know that your father is very proud of you, Isaac."

"Well I try my best!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I was stopped by numerous people asking questions and talking about my parents and how much I have grown. I was so tired of hearing the same thing. I couldn't wait to get back home.

It was nearly midnight and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Max said.

Everyone was quiet and had their focus on him.

"I would like to say that I am so glad that everyone came to support this company!" he smiled. "I am very proud of the employees, who have worked so hard to make this company what it is. We are all family. We have watched our children grow. Now it's almost time for us to pass this on to our children. To my son, Isaac. I am a proud father!"

Everyone clapped and turned looking at Isaac. I looked at him in disgust and frowned.

People were starting to say their good-byes and leave. I knew my parents weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Aren't you proud of me, Taylor," Isaac said putting his arm around me.

I jerked away and slapped him. "Don't touch me." I knew a couple of people saw what did but I didn't care. I went back inside the house to the front door, walking out and slamming it behind me.

"Taylor!" Isaac called.

I kept walking.

"Taylor, you are just going to embarrass me in front of all those people and leave?"

"You would have loved it if I let you have your way!" I answered furiously.

"You are not leaving!" he said catching up to me and stepping in front of me.

I stopped. "Move!"

He just stood there. "You think you can just get away with what you just did?"

I glared at him. "I said move!"

"You are going to go back in there with me and you are going to act right instead of being so bitchy!"

"You don't tell me what to do! I'm going home!"

"No your not!"

"You only use your last name to get what you want. You have a girl under you every day and you even got a girl pregnant!"

Isaac looked at me in anger. "That's a lie!"

"You didn't think anyone would know that, did you? You need to watch who to tell your business to or just keep it to yourself!" I glared at him. "You weren't going to tell anybody. Probably was going to pay the girl off to keep quiet."

"You and Danforth are fucking around. You wouldn't want anyone to know about that would you? Mr. Mckessie's innocent little girl is not so innocent!"

I glared at him then slapped him harder than I did before. He almost fell to the ground. "If you dare try to make a big issue out of something that didn't happen, I will be your worst nightmare! You go to hell, asshole!" I shouted.

I wanted to be alone so I decided to walk home. I actually went the other direction because I just couldn't face my parents. I was walking through the neighbor, just looking around. It was so quiet and peaceful. I was still angry but I had to let it go.

"Taylor!"

I saw Chad sitting on his porch. As always he was there when I needed him. I slowly walked up to him and sat beside him.

"The party didn't go so well did it?"

"How did you know about it?"

"Well Isaac was bragging about it in the locker room."

"He has no reason to brag now that I told off."

Chad gave me a shocking look. "In front of everybody?"

"No, I wanted to but I didn't."

He shook his head.

"What?"

"I knew you would do something like that."

"It shouldn't be surprising."

"It's not, I know how you are."

"How do you know how I am?" I asked him.

"I just know."

"But what if I'm not like how you think I am?"

Chad just shook his head and smiled, "That's not possible and even you know that."

I smiled. "You have it a lot easier than me."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because your parents give you respect and the space you need. You don't care what people say about you, the way you handle situations…people respect you," I admitted.

"It's not all that easy. But life's life and I just have to tough it out and take whatever comes."

"I just want to make my own choices. I want my parents to understand how I really feel. I don't want to be treated like a baby or for people to think of me as a bitch."

"Is that so?" he asked, moving slightly closer to me, "well I think you have already showed your parents that. They probably have a good idea of how you feel."

I gave him a smile but with confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Even though they will always think of you as their little girl, you can and have changed that," he said to me, "and you're different than the rest of all the other girls. Nobody would think that you are a bitch. You don't have to talk about other girls just to make yourself feel better, your honest, smart, funny, dependable, have a great personality and very beautiful," he explained.

I smiled and looked down biting my lip as a sign of nervousness. I was just so surprised that he thought of my like that. I couldn't believe how much he knew about me. "You're the only one that can see that," I replied.

"Others can see that too, they are just too stuck up and trying to be better," he paused looking at me, "to me you're perfect just the way you are."

He leaned over to kiss me. The kiss was slow. I pulled back and just looked at him. I wanted more.

"You always seem nervous or something after I kiss you."

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just I don't know why it is so easy for you to kiss me like that. I hope that whoever you end up with doesn't take advantage of you. I hope that you don't take advantage of her and be there for her like you're there for me."

"I'll keep that in mind. It's late, I'll take you home."

"Ok."

We got up and went to his car. The drive was calm and quiet. As we pulled up to my house, my heart dropped. Chad got out the car and opened the door for me. I got out closing the door and Chad leaned against the car.

"Thanks for the talk."

"No problem."

I smiled and turned to walk to the door. But then I felt that I needed to do something.

"Chad."

"Is there something else wrong?"

"No," I said smiling.

"What is it?"

I leaned over to him and kissed him lightly.

"I really do appreciate what you said and did for me. You're a really nice guy."

"Taylor…."

"Yes?"

"….Never mind. You should get inside now."

"Ok," I said softly.

After our final good-byes, Chad got in his car. Once he drove off, I went inside. Luckily, my parents were asleep. So I didn't have to worry about hearing them ask where was I and how worried they were. At that moment, I had a reason to not worry anymore. I know that there will be more I have to deal with but, I knew I could handle it.


	8. I'm Here For You

I was home alone yet again and I liked it that way. The silence I stood in was making me feel slightly awkward and very alone so turned on the radio my mom had. I let the calm melody relax me. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Hands on my waist quickly snapped me out of my calm state and making my whole body tense. I tried to turn around but the hands held me firmly in position. I opened my mouth to yell, shout, say anything, but got nothing out.

"It's ok. I'm here," the person whispered.

I exhaled, no longer afraid. I turned around slowly. "You shouldn't be here," I stated not knowing what else to say. I wasn't great in situations like this. I knew this was not a good time to be with him like this.

"I thought you would want me here."

"I do, but," I said closing my eyes once again feeling him kiss down my neck.

"We are alone."

"But..." I moaned.

"It's ok." He kissed me hard, while lifting me up and sat me on top of the counter. His hand slowly went up my thigh then...

I woke up trying to understand why that dream felt so real. I got out of bed and looked at my clock. It was only 7 p.m. I must have dozed off and didn't know it. I heard my parents talking so I went downstairs.

"Oh you're finally awake!" Mom said.

"How long have I been sleep?"

"Not that long."

"Stacey, we have to get going!" Dad said from the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I forgot to tell you, me and your father will be going…"

The door bell rung and Dad opened it.

"Well, it's good to see you, Isaac," he greeted happily. "Come in, son."

"Hello, Mr. Mckessie."

"You can't be serious!" I thought. "Son? What the fuck?"

"Taylor, Isaac has come to keep you company so you won't be alone."

"Being alone would be better than being around his sorry ass," I said under my breath but mom still heard me.

"Be nice," she frowned. "Now go get ready and watch your language."

I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs. I can't believe I was set up like this! This will be the worst night of my life! I came back down stairs about 20 minutes later. We all walked out the house.

"Stay out as long as you want!" Dad said getting into his car.

My mother waved, while smiling and got in the car. I watched as they drove off. I wasn't surprised at what my father said but I can't believe he would trust Isaac that much.

Then I turned to Isaac glaring at him. "You just love every minute of this."

He smiled. I didn't feel like fighting or arguing with him. I just wanted to get this over with. I felt the regret but I didn't know if it would get worse for me if I didn't go. I was stuck.

"Can we just go! Don't you even think about touching me or I am going to kick your ass!"

Isaac gave me a strange look and got in his car. I got in and put on the seat belt

"We are going to have a great time tonight," Isaac said.

"Whatever," I said looking out the window. I don't know why I got in the car.

It was very awkward. When he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and parked, I undid the seatbelt and got out the car. Isaac tried to get close to me as we were walking but I moved away. He got the tickets and he picked a two and half hour movie. I didn't want to sit right next to him so I skipped a sit. It was a very boring ass movie but I wasn't paying any attention to that. When the movie was over I was so relieved. I was ready to get back home and be away from Isaac.

As I got back in the car, I noticed he kept staring and grinning. He was thinking of something and I knew it wasn't good. Again, I was looking out the window and notice we weren't nowhere near my house.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I told you, we are going to have fun tonight."

"Take me home now!"

"Taylor, don't get impatient."

"Take me home, Isaac!"

He suddenly stopped the car. "Now, Taylor, we are alone together…that means we should take advantage of this time. You owe me from what you did." He placed his hand on my thigh.

I pushed his hand away and slapped him. "I told you not to touch me! I should've told my parents about you when I had the chance! You would kiss everybody's ass just to get what you want!" I got out the car.

Isaac got out, too. "Get back in the car, Taylor."

"No! You must really be out of your damn mind!"

Isaac was angry now. "You are going to get in this car!" He grabbed me.

"No! Leave me alone!" I tried to fight him off of me.

Once again I had to slap him as hard as I could.

"I'm am going to say this one more time! Get back in the car or I'm leaving your bitchy ass here!"

"I would rather walk back home than to go with you! This is all you wanted. I don't give a damn who you are or who you think you are! You can go and be the one getting hoes pregnant and whatever else. I'm not going to be one of those hoes of yours! Need to go get yourself checked out before you catch something! You are the one fucking around!"

He glared at me. "Be that way!" he got back in his car and drove off.

How was I going to get home? But then I thought…I had to call him.

"Hello?"

"Chad, I need you to come get me. It's cold and dark. I have no other way to get home."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…just please…I'm on Addison Street."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

I sat on the sidewalk and sighed. It took Chad 20 minutes to get there. I didn't look up when I heard him coming. He got out his car and stood above me.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a voice so gentle.

I didn't say anything. I was just fighting back my tears. He sat next to me.

"You have to tell me what happened."

"Isaac…" was all I could say.

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Chad!" I snapped, looking at him. I sighed, feeling bad for yelling at him. I put my knees up, laying my head on them. "I shouldn't have called you."

"I'm not leaving you," Chad said.

I looked at him, but didn't raise my head. I rose up and started walking. "If you want, you can go home."

"Taylor! Stop!" He got up.

I turned and looked at him. "Chad, please. I can take care of myself. I'm not three. Just forget I even called," I said and continued walking.

Chad started to chase after me. Once in reach, he grabbed my arm. I was already angry and I took my anger out on him. I turned to him and slapped him. But that didn't stop him. He grabbed my other arm and yanked me close to him. I gasped being so close to him.

"I know that you're not three. But still, I wouldn't feel right to leave you here by yourself and there is no way you're getting rid of me until I know that you are safe." I could see the seriousness in his eyes. I only nodded.

"Here, put this on." He took off his jacket and gave it to me.

At first I was hesitant but then I put it on. "Thank you…" I said in a low voice.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"My parents set me up to go out with Isaac while they were out. We went to a movie and he was suppose to take me straight back home but he wasn't. He had something else in mind." I looked down. "I told him to take me home, but he wouldn't. I made him angry and he stopped the car. He touched me, so I went off on him. He started yelling and cussing at me and I did the same. I refused to get back in the car so he drove off."

"I know how pissed off you are. I'm just as pissed off as you. Fuck what anybody says, I am going to beat the hell out of Isaac! He touched you and I am not going to let him get away with that. You have to tell your parents how you feel. You have to tell them what happened."

"Chad, they won't listen."

"Make them listen, Tay."

The wind started to blow and I was getting cold, even though I had Chad's jacket on. Chad pulled me into an embrace. With his arms around me, I felt safe and warm again. Chad looked down at me and smiled. I closed my eyes for a moment. I opened my eyes and notice our faces were a few centimeters apart.

"You want me to take you home now?" Chad asked

"Yeah," I said.

We got into and the drive home was quiet but calm. When he pulled up to my house, I noticed my parents were home early. I hope nothing bad happened or will happen.

"Thanks for bringing me back home," I said, about to take off his jacket.

"Keep it."

"Thank you," I said as I got out and closed that door.

Chad turned off the car and got out and followed me to the front door.

"You didn't have to get out your car."

Chad leaned over and kissed my cheek. "If you need anything else, just call me."

I only nodded. My mind went in many directions I didn't know what to do but only one thing. A slight shudder ran through my body. It felt as though time, basically the whole world stopped while I was alone with Chad. I racked my brain for an appropriate way to say good-bye. My mind had suddenly drifted to another topic, but the change did not go unnoticed to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No," I began, "it's just that…I should've refused to get in the car with Isaac. I should've told my parents that I wouldn't go."

"It's ok, Tay. I'm glad you called me instead of trying to do something on your own."

"Do you think I would do something reckless?"

"Maybe, you would have tried something, even if it meant getting in more trouble."

For a moment, we stood in silence, gazing at each other, as though one expected the other to speak first. Chad took my hands in his and I didn't resist. I caught him off guard and kissed him. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I pulled away and hugged him. I knew he was stunned. He slowly put his arms around me and held me tighter.

"You made this night better for me," I said, smiling.

"I'm just doing...what I suppose to."

I looked up at him. "Good night."

"Good night." He kissed my forehead before heading back to his car.

I waved at him. He smiled and drove home.

I went inside, trying to hurry and get upstairs but my father stopped me. I was trying to control my anger but it didn't help much.

"Taylor, where have you been?" he asked walking to the stairway with a frown. "You left Isaac at the movie theater with someone else. Who was he? Your mother and I have been worried about you and we need to talk!"

"There is nothing to talk about! That sure is one hell of a lie Isaac made up!"

That was _not _the right thing for me to say for.

Dad's voice turned deathly quiet. "What did you say?"

I knew I had crossed the line. Big time, at that! I still didn't care though.

"That is not an acceptable answer!" Then he dropped a huge bomb. "Your grounded!"

"Mom!" I called.

"Taylor, your home! What is it, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Tell dad he can't ground me!" I said getting angrier by the second.

"Ben, why would you do that?"

"Stacey, you know that was very disrespectful and I know we did not raise her to be that way!"

"That is not fair that you care more about your damn company and trying to make everybody else happy. I said what I had to say!" I was about to go upstairs but something told me not to. "Did you ever think of me? I mean really? You thought that Isaac would make me happy. You don't know anything about him. The only thing you know is that he is Max's son. You don't know how he really acts and talks when his parents or you are not around. I don't like Isaac as a matter of fact I can't stand him. But you wouldn't know none of that if I didn't say anything. The truth is, Isaac left me to find another way home. He had something in mind that I didn't want to do. I refused to get in the car with him. I can't believe you would believe him. I'm 17 and I'm going to living on my own soon. I have to make my own choices. Even if they are bad choices, let me learn from that mistake. Let me be with the person that I see in my heart is right for me. I have someone that I truly love and he…" I smiled to myself. "Loves me. No one else can make me as happy as he does."

With that said, I went up to my room. At that moment I was happy again. I sat on my bed, took off Chad's jacket and held it close to me. Even though my father just grounded me for no good reason, I still had a reason to smile. All I could think about was Chad and everything he told me. I really do love him and no one could change that. But there was still the fact that no one knew anyway.


	9. Love Me Tonight

The following week of school was different. Isaac stayed away from me, I didn't really hear much from Gina, which was a surprise and Chad was still a mystery to me. Even though, we have been talking, it was still something about him. He was always on my mind. He became very strange…doing things that were obvious to get my attention. But why?

"Ms. Mckessie, is there something there something wrong?" Mrs. Gordon asked.

I shot up and looked at her before shaking my head. "Sorry."

I saw Chad pass my class and it wasn't his first. It was more like his 6th or 7th. It was very distracting to me. I knew he was up to something. After class I decided to go see why he was trying to get my attention.

"Where did he go?"I thought as I continued to walk down the hall.

Suddenly, I felt a pull on my wrist.

"Looking for someone?" Chad asked.

"You kept distracting me and you knew that!"

"I was a distraction. I thought you didn't like me so why would I be a distraction to you?" he asked with a smirk.

Before I could answer him, he walked away from me. I was so confused at that moment and for the rest of the day I just could not concentrate! Chad would see me in the hall and give me a sly smile. I knew that it meant something…but what was it? The last bell of the day rung and I was ready to go home.

I was walking to my locker, when I saw Chad leaning against it.

"Hey."

"Hey," I smiled.

"I need you to meet me at the café tonight."

"You do remember that I'm grounded, right?"

"I still don't understand that. Why can't you just say that you're meeting Gaby?"

"I did have your jacket on when I went in the house. I don't think that they would trust that and my father would rather let me stay out all night with a guy that has everyone fooled than with the guy that I…" I froze.

"That you what?"

"That…I can feel comfortable around…" I looked away.

"It won't be that way for long, Tay. Just let me handle it."

"Chad, I can't let you do that. I can't let you put yourself in the middle of this bull shit and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Taylor, I can't stand the fact that you are the one getting hurt because of this bull shit."

"Come to my house tonight. My parents have a flight to catch at 5 p.m. They won't be back until Sunday evening."

"Well that will work much better. We can't talk about it here and now that I think about it, the café wouldn't be good either."

I frowned. "What is it about?"

"Don't worry about it now. It's nothing bad. But it's very important."

"Ok."

Chad smiled and kissed my cheek. "See you tonight at 7 p.m."

"Yeah…perfect."

* * *

When I got home, I greeted my mother like normal, although I was still not in the mood to talk to neither one of my parents. I was lying on my bed thinking of why Chad seemed to act so strange and why he wanted to talk to me. His face kept popping into my mind.

I started reorganizing things in my room, thinking that way the time will go by faster if I was occupied. That didn't go so well. Time seemed to go so damn slow!

Finally, I heard my mom call me down to say good-bye.

"We need to get going," Dad said hurriedly. "We will call if anything happens and we need you to call."

"Don't worry," I said.

"You can't leave the house unless it is an emergency and no one is allowed in."

"What? That's not fair!"

"You are still grounded and that's final!"

"For something I didn't do? For not staying in the car with a pervert!"

"Stop! Do not start this up again!" Mom yelled.

Dad walked out to the car.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I am going to have a long talk with him. You have the house all to yourself so have fun. Just don't have too much fun throwing parties!"

I smiled. "Thanks and I know not to have any parties. That's something I wouldn't do."

"Ok!"

"Stacey, we have to go!"

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, mom."

"Bye."

I watched as my mom got into the car and they drove off. I closed the door and sighed out of relief. Next was to wait for Chad to come.

I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote off the end table. I turned on the TV, flipping the channels realizing that there is absolutely nothing on. I settled for an old movie. By the time the movie was ending, the doorbell rung. I got up and looked through the peephole. I deeply inhaled and smiled.

"Hey, Chad!"

"Hey."

He came in and I closed the door. He followed me back into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

He sighed. "All I want to know is the reason you keep running away from me. Why do you act like you don't like me, when we both know you do?"

My heart jumped. He caught me by surprise and how bold was he to just say that. "Because Chad…"

"Do you not have feelings for me? Do you really not like me?" he interrogated.

"It's..."

"What is it?"

"It's complicated, Chad. I don't know." I stood up.

"Taylor, it's not hard. All I need is a yes or a no." He got up as well.

"I can trust you. I do like you but you already knew that."

"I know I knew that. But I wanted to hear it from you and the way I feel about you is deeper than that."

"What?" I asked.

"Taylor, I can't stand seeing you hurt. I felt like I was doing what I was suppose to by being there for you. But that wasn't enough because I was hurting you too."

"I don't understand."

"I love you, Taylor. Many times I wanted to tell you but it wasn't the right time."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe him. "You don't mean that. You can't love me."

"I wouldn't lie about the feelings I have for you."

"Chad, this is not a game!" I said angrily.

"It's not a game to me! What I'm telling you is true. I didn't know how to come to you. I understand that you feel like I'm just like those guys at school but I'm not. You even said that yourself. Taylor, help me understand why it's so hard for you to tell me how you really feel," he said pleadingly.

"You don't need to understand." Tears forming in my eyes.

"You think because so many people have said a lot of things about us, you don't know what to believe?"

"No I mean, I'm not the girl you really want to be with."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked getting frustrated.

"I'm just not."

"If you weren't why would I be here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just feel sorry for me."

"Taylor, I love you! I want to protect you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you! There is a lot of things about you that will take me all night to say, but I need you to tell me what's on your mind, Tay?" he asked trying to look me in the eye but I kept breaking eye contact. "Tell me."

"It's not worth it, Chad." I said softly.

"What's not worth it?"

"Chad! Dammit, I'm afraid!" I exclaimed. "I'm scared to love you! Scared that we will not make it because of all this shit in my life! Everything is so fucked up and upside down because my father acts like he controls who I'm with! I want to be with you but if it's going to cause more pain, I can't do it!" I yelled at him while tears were rapidly running down my cheek. "Now you have your answer." I said a bit softer and turned away from him.

"Taylor, I'm not going to let none of that shit get in the way of what we have," Chad whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. My back was up against his chest. "Just listen to me," he pleaded. He held me tighter as if he didn't want to let go.

I turned around to face him. "I'm listening."

"I don't always think before I act, but I have thought a lot about this, about us. Like I told you before, fuck what everybody else say, you are perfect in every way to me. I don't give a damn about what anybody else say. I love everything about you, your laugh, your smile, the way you walk and talk, your facial expressions, the way you never give up on anything or anyone and the attitude you always have when you get pissed off," he said. Then he laughed slightly. "Taylor, you have this affect on me that no one else could have. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I don't know what to say," I confessed allowing a few tears to drip down my face.

"Just say whatever comes first," Chad stated.

"The only thing I need is to be able to be happy with you without any worries. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have stood up for myself to my father like I did. I was able to tell you everything I was feeling without you judging and you are always listening. I am so glad that I have someone like you. I love you, too."

His hand came up to my face and wiped away the tears. We sat back down on the couch.

"I am going to always love you, I will hold you, and always be there for you. I love you so much." He pulled me into a loving embrace.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss. I loved the way he made me feel, and this felt right to me. I just hoped that he could keep me in his arms forever. He was so gentle with me. When we pulled apart, I was smiling.

"Not everything is upside down and fucked up. I'm going to change all of that."

"You have done so much for me."

I fell into pure bliss when our lips met again. Chad pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As we continued to kiss, Chad runs his hand slowly up and down my thigh. He places a soft kiss on the crook of my neck. I felt his hand go further up my thigh and under my shorts. All of a sudden he pulls back and jumps up.

"Shit! Taylor, I'm sorry. I went too far."

"Chad, I didn't want you to stop."

"We don't have to rush. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I want the man that I love to please me the way I want to be pleased." I smiled and took his hand pulling him down.

When he sat down, I placed his hand back on my thigh. I knew Chad would react that way. After all, I did tell him about what Isaac tried to do. But I was ready. I was ready to take that next big step in my life. I kissed him again and it didn't take him long to respond back. Chad's tongue traced over my, gaining entrance easily. He made his way down to my neck. As Chad was kissing my neck, I moaned in pleasure.

"Let's go upstairs," I whispered.

We walked up the stairs holding hands, until we made it to my room. I closed the door behind us.

Chad smiled and wrapped his arms around me as we resumed our make-out session. We sat on the bed and kissed more. Chad grabbed the bottom of my tank top and began to lift it up. I stopped him, though.

"Wait."

He moved, allowing me to sit up and get off the bed. He sat there with an anxious look on his face. I took off my top, revealing my pink lace bra. He looked at me in awe. I smiled and sat on his lap.

"Your simply breath taking, baby! So sexy," he said.

Chad placed a soft gentle kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around him again, pulling him closer as the kiss becomes more passionate and filled with desire! I ran my hands down his back. Then Chad got up laying me down on the bed. We were wrapped in the sheer ecstasy of each other's embrace. I slid my hands up his back but he stopped kissing me and stepped back, pulling off his shirt. I looked at his chiseled abs and strong muscles. I could hardly control myself. He unclasp my bra and slowly and softly places a kiss in the middle of my breasts. I moaned in enjoyment. His soft touch against my skin sends a feeling I have never had through my body. He kisses a trail up to my lips, embracing in another passionate kiss. He slides his hands up and down my stomach, stopping just short of my breasts. Then up higher, along my side, still locked in this body tingling kiss. I enjoyed having his bare skin touch mine. I reach down and unbuckle his pants. He pulls down my shorts, tossing them right next to my shirt. At this point he kissed the inside of my thighs. He slowly slides my panties down my legs. I became very nervous. Chad sat up looking at my body.

"You are so beautiful!"

I reached up and touched his cheek.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

I nodded. "I want you to be my first. I want this now."

His soft soothing touches of affection. I moved my legs apart, giving him better access. He presses his lips against my forehead. I swallow hard, not knowing what to say, not sure what I should do. Not sure if I could even speak if I tried to. I just lay motionless, as his hands continue to caress my body. I exhale deeply and slowly, enjoying the feel of his hands. He takes off his pants along with his boxers.

Grabbing my legs, he yanks me closer to him. He looks at me for a moment without saying anything. He hesitates, then pushes all the way into me slowly. I try my best not to yell out. I gasp. He holds it pressed all the way in me for a few seconds. He waited for me to adjust to this new feeling. He looked into my eyes and without having to ask I nodded. He withdraws part way, and then pushes all the way back in again. I raise my arms up and wrap them around him. My fingers press into his back, holding him tightly against me. With several more strokes the stinging subsides and it begins to feel good. He slowly plunges himself deep into me again. Both of us moaning in ecstasy, making our bodies tingle. I moaned out louder as he pushed deeper into me. Moving in one motion, my body was in sync with his. I screamed out, gripping the sheets. He kisses my shoulder. I arched my back as he rocked back and forth. The sensation was overwhelming.

He lifted my legs up higher. "Are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yes...just don't stop."

As he gradually got deeper, he pushed harder. My back arched further and I screamed louder as I felt him inside. He pulled away briefly and saw a few tears running down my face. I felt immense pain with immense pleasure. He wipes my tears away and kisses me. He lifts me up and wraps his arms around me. I got on top of him, straddling him. He grabs my hips and lifts me up, positioning me on top of him, then lowers me down.

"Oh Chad," I cried. I started at a slow pace riding him.

He moved my hips faster and a shockwave shot through my body. I felt every part of my body on fire and tingling with electricity. I couldn't imagine anything better than what just happened. I gave him a look of lust, leaning down kissing him. We were going in in perfect rhythm, and both of us loved every second of it. I let out another cry. Chad flipped me on my back, getting on top of me and pulled my legs towards him, as he plunged harder and harder into me. He pushed his entirety into me. I closed my eyes and screamed again. He became faster and deeper again. Hour after hour, Chad thrusts through my orgasms. That tingling feeling was coming back but seemed larger than before, building up throughout my body.

"I love you," Chad said as he kissed my neck.

"I love...you, too," I moaned.

I couldn't hold back anymore. Screaming so loud, you could hear it echo throughout the house. Even the neighbors might have heard. As Chad grunts and groans he shoves himself all the way in extra hard a few more times. My body exploded with heat and electricity. My orgasm hit in one powerful surge of energy. With one last hard thrust, he releases inside me and relaxes. I stopped moving. My whole body went numb for a moment and then the next moment alive as if every nerve in my body was on fire. The feeling shot out of me in waves of pleasure, though each one a little less powerful than the last. Chad was still on top of me, both of us sweaty and panting. Finally, Chad pulled out of me. He laid on the side of me. After we caught our breath, we kissed once more.

He held me in his arms tightly and kissed the top of my head. "That felt really good."

"Yeah, it did hurt a little bit but it felt better as we went along. You know Isaac said that me and you were fucking around. I know it's not true but I would want to hear what you think about that."

"There's a big difference in what we just did and what he does."

"Oh, and what's the difference?" I sat up smiling.

"We made love. That was not just a one time thing for us. What we did has a lot of meaning behind it."

"That is a big difference...very big..." I kissed him lightly and laid on top of him.

"I love you, Tay. Don't ever think that the love I have for you is untrue."

"I won't because I feel it in my heart. I feel the love that we have for each other is so strong. I can't doubt that."

Chad made my night once again. Although we broke a lot of rules, I didn't care. No one would find out. It was a special moment between me and Chad and no one could ruin it. I yawned as Chad rubbed up and down my back. He rubbed all the way down to my butt squeezing it softly. I moaned then laughed.

"What's funny?" he asked looking down.

"That tickles."

"Well I couldn't resist. You are just too damn sexy."

I smiled. "You are a very gifted man, Chad. I couldn't resist myself." I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. "Chad, I don't want you to leave tonight."

"Shhh…go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"Good...I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too."

I fell asleep, instantly. Chad kissed my forehead once more and fell asleep as well.

I couldn't believe I had Chad with me like this! I was so happy! Actually, the happiest I've ever been. I felt that my heart was complete now and Chad was and forever will be my one and only!


	10. Acceptance

I have the love of my life. The moment of us confessing our love and making love replayed in my head. But me and Chad came to an understanding that since we are dating, people would probably think that the only reason why we are together was because we slept together. I mean, it was over the weekend and a lot can happen but what Chad and I have is real. We didn't give a damn what anybody said.

So that Monday, I did my usual and got ready for school, but Chad was going to pick me up.

"Bye, see you later!" I said rushing towards the front door.

"Wait, why are you in such hurry?" Mother asked.

"Oh, um…I'm catching a ride with a friend, today. Don't want to keep him...I mean her waiting."

"Ok," Mother gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, bye."

I rushed out and hurried into Chad's car.

"Never thought you would be in a hurry to get to school?"

"We need to go."

He drove off without any other question. I sighed once we were away from my house.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You didn't want your parents to see me?"

"Not yet, after school. I knew that my father would have something to say and I didn't want that to ruin our day."

"It's ok, Tay. Just because your father has something against us being together doesn't mean that would be a reason for us not to have a happy relationship. Just don't let that shit get to you like that."

"Yeah, you're right." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, I sighed. I didn't know what to expect when we walked in together. Chad was smiling the whole time. We got out the car and he took my hand.

Normally I would've gone through the gym door but Chad wanted to go through the front so everybody could see us. And of course, he got what he wanted. Everyone was staring, people starting talking.

"Chad is dating Taylor?" one person said.

"Girl got him hooked!"

"Damn! Danforth is hitting that!"

It was so many people talking. I disregarded the rude comments. At the moment, I enjoyed the attention, I mean who wouldn't? I'm dating Chad Danforth and I'm the first girl who has been with him intimately and the first girl he has a serious relationship with.

"You like this don't you?" I asked in a whisper once we got to my locker.

"Yeah, I do. I want everyone to know that you are mine."

I smiled. "And you're mine."

I took the books that I need out.

"I got it," Chad said taking them out of my hand.

"Thank you."

I was feeling a bit awkward and wished that Gabriella would come but this would be the day she didn't. Chad walked me to my class and a looked into the classroom and saw Gabriella flirting with Troy.

"Thanks for walking me to class." I embraced Chad and kissed him lightly.

"I will see you later, Tay."

"Ok…and don't be a distraction." I took my books from him.

"I'll try not to," he kissed me one more time before the bell rung.

I went into class and Troy walked out catching up with Chad. So much for Chad not being a distraction, he was all I could think about.

"So you and Chad are dating now?" Gabriella asked as I sat down.

I nodded. "I'll tell you everything later."

"Ok."

Like always, I would listen to a little of what the teacher was saying but at the same do my work and be done with it. I had all my attention on Chad again, who was walking pass. He smiled and continued walking to wherever he was going.

The day was so different. Chad and I had lunch together, he walked me to class, holding my books, kissed me before I went in the classroom, texted me saying "I love you", it was just so much that he was doing and I loved every bit of it.

After school, was the same…just worse. I waited for Chad to get out of basketball practice, leaning against the wall. Gina and a couple of her friends came up to me.

"This little thing you think you have with my man is all fake. You need to leave now before you get embarrassed."

"You know what? You are really pissing me off! Chad is my man and he loves me! He never was nor has been interested in you!" I said.

"You are such a bitch! It's so fucking pathetic!"

"Who are you calling a bitch and pathetic! Like I said before at least I don't have to fuck every guy in the whole damn school to get their attention!" I yelled. I know I did sleep with Chad but that was after he told me how he felt about me, it was worth it, and it meant a lot.

Gina glared at me.

"You think this is over, huh? So you think just because you are fucking with Danforth, I'm just going to let this shit go!" Isaac said. "Hey, baby, I'm sorry. I'll deal with this bitch for you." He said to Gina.

I sighed. I'm getting ganged up on by a hoe and her wanna be pimp! What the hell?

"Taylor, don't act like you can't hear me!"

"Leave me alone!" I said turning around.

"Who are you supposed to be, huh?"

"Leave her alone! What the hell is going on?" Chad called out.

"Danforth, stay out of this!"

"I said leave her alone!" Chad was out raged.

"You are really testing me, Danforth!" Isaac yelled.

"You have no right to take your anger out on her!" Chad said as he shoved Isaac.

"Chad!" I called out.

"Shut up! It's so hot to see two guys fighting over me!" Gina said.

It was my turn to glare at her. "I really don't know what the hell I want to do! I really want to beat the hell out of you until you realize they are not fighting over you!"

Chad knocked Isaac to the ground and was about to punch him.

"Chad, stop!"

He realized what he was doing. He was so angry, he could have killed Isaac…well maybe had him out cold for a few days. Chad turned around and looked at me. I shuck my head.

Gina ran over to Isaac. "Look, what you did to my baby! I'm going to take care of you now."

It made me sick listening to Gina. "Let's go," I said to Chad.

"Taylor, I'm sorry," he said. "I got so angry."

"I understand that. Those two are quite the couple and Isaac deserved what he got!"

"They do have a lot of issues, that's why they belong together."

I laughed. "I know…but like you said baby, don't worry about them. It's all about us."

Chad smiled and kissed my cheek. Before we got into his car, Chad kissed me passionately. Holding me close to him, I let out a low moan. We pulled back and got in the car. Everything was as it should be! I was with Chad and no one could tell us otherwise. But we did have one more problem to solve.

"It's going to be okay. Once we talk to your parents and show them how real our relationship is, everything will be perfect," Chad said parking his car in the driveway of my house.

"Ok," I said smiling.

Chad got out the car, went over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine.

"You are so beautiful," Chad said.

"Chad, stop over exaggerating!"

"I mean it, Tay! I love you so much."

I looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was. "I love you, too."

He kissed me again but this time with more force. His hand around my waist pulled me closer to him as his other hand, tenderly cupped the side of my face. We broke away and Chad wrapped both of his hands around my waist. Rested my head on his shoulder, I sighed ready to get this over with so I can spend time with Chad. My mom was the only one home at the moment so it would be better to talk to her first. I opened the door and we went inside holding hands.

"Hey mom!" I greeted as we walking into kitchen

"How was your day at school?" she said turning around. She smiled at Chad. "Who is this handsome young man?"

"Mom, this is Chad Danforth, my boyfriend. I wanted to come to you first so you can help Dad understand."

"You are very happy with Chad, I see."

I nodded.

"Mrs. Mckessie, I love Taylor and will do all that I can to make sure that she is always happy."

"Well you certainly do have my support. Your father is just going to have to accept that."

Suddenly, we jumped slightly after hearing the front door open and slam shut.

"Stacey! Do you have any idea what..." he paused, seeing me holding Chad's hand was not what he wanted to see. "What is going on here?"

"Dad..." Just as I was about to tell him what he needed to know, he cut me off.

"Is this the one you ran off with?"

"I didn't run off with him! Chad was there for me! I have been through hell all because of you and Isaac! I trust Chad and he wouldn't hurt me," I said.

"Taylor, you're too young to understand. I know more than you would ever know!"

"Too young? You are the one that doesn't know anything! Chad is not like the rest of those guys at school! Why in the hell would you be so quick to defend Isaac?" I asked now getting angry at how laid back my dad is acting or as if he doesn't care.

"Don't you use that tone with me and use that kind of language!"

"Sir, to be honest, I never thought that Taylor would ever give me a chance. I never thought that I would fall for her like I have. We are not going to let anything get in the way of us being together. We love each other and most importantly, we are in love with each other. Your daughter makes me very happy," Chad explained. "I understand that you want the best for her and she has that, being with me."

It was silence and a very awkward silence.

"Ben, I am happy to see that Taylor has someone to love and adore her. That is what we wanted for her."

I was on the verge of crying. It was so sweet for Chad to stand up to my father and for my mother to be on our side. I looked at Chad and kissed him softly. I knew it would shock the hell out of Dad and piss him off even more.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to spend some time with my boyfriend. Whether you accept this relationship or not, we're going to be together and you are just going to have to live with it," I said.

Dad didn't say anything and I didn't expect an answer. Chad and I said goodbye to my mom. Of course, she knew and understood that we need time alone and she let me stay out longer. My father just stood there.

We decided to walk wherever we were going. That way we could have even more time together.

"So Chad, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wherever you want to go," he said.

"Let me think," I sighed as I kissed him.

"So have you thought of somewhere?" Chad asked as we pulled apart.

"Um...I think so but you will have to wait and see where."

"Oh, so it's a surprise?"

"You can say that," I said with a sly smile.

"Do you think your father will ever accept our relationship?"

"I don't know and I don't care. No one else can give me the love you give me and no one will ever break us apart."

"Remind me never to get you that mad, though!" he said.

I started laughing. "I don't think you will have to worry about that," I said looking at him up and down. Then I smiled at him seductively.

Chad raised an eye brow then smiled. He pulled me by my waist from behind and pulled me against his chest. We were still walking.

"I was wrong about knowing everything about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a very bad girl, Taylor Mckessie."

"Chad Danforth, I am a bad girl when I want to be and if it's necessary."

"I love you, Tay...bad girl and all," Chad whispered in my ear, and then kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you, too," I replied.

People say that there is no such thing as real love. Well that didn't come to mind with Chad and me. No one could nor would understand why Chad and I have so much love for each other. No one made me feel as special and as good as Chad did. Chad is my one and only love. I didn't have to look for love because he right there by my side the whole time. I didn't have any doubt. No one, I mean no one could ever take that away for me. That's all I ever wanted and nothing more...


End file.
